


Uncle Gideon

by WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Floof Family Feels, Grandparent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, gideon is a cupcake, gideon stayed old, henry is not a jerk, henry/gideon bonding, now AU, written before the finale aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: Henry and Gideon bond over Xbox and pizza.





	Uncle Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU MARIE, YOU WONDERFUL PERSON YOU. For betaing this and help with the ending, you rock. 
> 
> This was a prompt by Woodelf68 on tumblr (sorry about taking forever)  
> Henry makes it his mission to introduce his Uncle Gideon to modern life in SB. Add a little angst if you want by having him take out a photo album and say 'this is my dad, Neal. Your brother.' 
> 
> This was started before the finale, so Gideon remains his adult self.

 

Henry rang the bell and waited for the door to open. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. It had been a couple of months since the Black Fairy debacle and since his newest uncle had been liberated and was living with his parents. It hadn't been easy, he had seen Rumple, Belle, and Gideon walking into Dr. Hopper’s office on several occasions. They avoided most of the town now, but they didn't seem as tense and awkward with each other as they had on those first days. 

He was glad that his grandparents had stayed together to solve their issues as well. It was good to see his grandpa smile these days, especially since his son, Henry's father, had passed away. There were times when Henry went to visit his dad’s grave and found his grandpa there, leaving flowers or talking to the headstone. The first time Rumple had brushed away his tears before murmuring something about leaving Henry alone to talk to Neal, but Henry had grabbed his sleeve, the shock rooting Rumplestiltskin to the spot, and Henry had asked him to stay. Rumple had nodded and tears had formed in his eyes again. That day, a month ago, had been the first of many meetings, just not in the cemetery anymore. Mostly the Pawnshop or even Granny’s. Now, Henry knew more about his dad's childhood that he ever thought possible and had really gotten to know the man that was his grandpa. 

 

He was very proud of him. 

 

Which is why he was doing this. 

 

The door opened to show a tired but happy looking grandma. "Henry! I am glad you could make it, come on in, Gideon is in the living room with Rumple."

 

"Hey Belle, are you ok? you look a bit tired." He noticed the deep flush that touched his grandmother's cheeks. 

 

"Just fine, Henry, got immersed in a book last night, that is all." She explained just as they arrived at the living room, to find Rumple giving her a raised eyebrow with a little smirk on his face, making Belle blush, before greeting his grandson. 

 

 

Belle asked what the boys were planning today. Gideon shrugged and looked at Henry for the answer.

"I thought I could show him around, and then show him how to use the Xbox and Netflix you guy have here." The Xbox was the newest addition, something Rumple had bought for Neal and Henry, hoping that way they would visit and stay a bit more. They had only played once, and now it was gathering dust. 

 

Gideon looked confused but nodded. He was very curious about this world and Henry, his nephew (he had a nephew!?) looked to be a very nice young man.

 

Once outside, while walking towards the center of town, Gideon looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, before clearing his throat. "So, where are we going?"

 

"Let's go grab some ice cream and pizza, then I'll take you home and show you how to work some electronics."

 

"Uhm, why not do that at my parent's house?"

 

"I want to talk to you about something, but if grandpa hears, he'll probably get sad and he has been smiling a lot lately." His voice was gruff, putting Gideon on high alert.

 

"Henry..." he started with a bit of a warning. 

 

"It's nothing bad, nothing to do with magic, just something you should know. I'll show you how to use the microwave, I know Grandma Belle still has a few issues with modern technology, even if she swears she doesn't." He grinned now, then snorted a  surprised laugh when Gideon nodded.

 

"I thought I was exaggerating!"

 

"No... father isn’t  much better.  It's a good thing they can both cook. They...they are actually teaching me." he explained in a small voice, a tiny smile gracing his features.

 

Henry grinned; trapped in a man’s body was a young boy who just wanted to be with his mom and dad more than anything. 

 

They continued to talk on the way to the restaurant,  Gideon occasionally stopping to ask Henry about things in town he hadn't noticed before. "What is this...pole?"

 

"Oh, that's a meter, it times how much a car can be parked there, if you pass the time without renewing it or moving the car then you get a fine."

 

"Why can't I park where I want? Or for as long I want if it's not interrupting traffic?"

 

"You know, I´m not sure, I think is so that there is enough space for everyone if you have a time limit, you'll move your car someplace else or pay. The money goes to the Major’s Office to keep the streets and other things in good order."

 

He wrinkled his nose. "I thought that was what taxes were for?"

 

"Yes, but this helps."

 

Gideon still didn't look convinced but decided to let it go. After all, he didn't even have a car or know how to drive. He could walk anywhere in this town, or his father could take him in the monstrosity he called a car.

 

After securing the food, the started to walk back towards the home Henry shared with his mother, Regina. Gideon knew Henry wasn't  comfortable living with Emma and the pirate but gave the excuse that Regina needed him now that Robin was gone. Gideon shuddered; a few minutes in Hook’s company was all he needed to decide he didn’t care for the pirate one bit. 

 

"So, how do you know how much time you put?" Gideon asked, eyeing the microwave with mistrust. He scanned the manual, then looked back at Henry.

 

“Wow. Reading the manual? That’s totally something your mom would do. Where did you even find that thing?”

 

Gideon shrugged.

 

"Most things that go on the microwave says so on the packaging. You can always start with just a minute or two and keep trying until it's done."

 

"I wonder why Mother still burns the food then," Gideon mused.

 

"Eh, nobody taught her and she didn't have memories of this place and your parents haven't always had the easiest relationship."

 

"Ah, yes, they have told me some things, especially father."

 

Henry nodded, he wasn´t sure what his grandpa had said but he felt it was better to just change the subject. "Come on, let's eat. I'll show you how to work the TV before showing you Netflix at your house."

 

"Are you telling me people watch this for hours?" Gideon squinted at the football game on TV.

 

"Yes, it’s a big deal, too." 

 

"But...is just some men chasing a ball? Can't even see it very well."

 

"Hey, I don't really get it either, playing is fun, but watching not so much."

 

"And there are other things to see in this TV thing? Stories, news?"

 

"Yes! there are a lot of channels to choose from, some just show movies, some news, a bit of everything. Here, Galavant is on! great, I love that show!"

 

Gideon's eyes went to the screen, seeing the people there dancing and singing. The music was very catchy and they looked like they were from the Enchanted Forest. Oh, there was a tavern called the Enchanted Forest. They guy with the beard was funny, if a bit spoiled and silly. Actually, the story was pretty fun. 

 

Gideon watched the show with a smile on his face, eating his slice of pizza almost without realizing it, entranced by the story and the dancing. When the episode was done and another show started, Gideon looked at Henry and flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry about that, it's the first time I watched a TV show."

 

"Don't be! It's cool that you like it. We can watch the rest of the show on your house, it's on Netflix," Henry explained with a smile.

 

Gideon nodded and they both finished eating. Once the pizza boxes were in the trash, Henry got up and went to his room, saying he had to pick something up. Gideon knew he was getting whatever he wanted to talk about with him, but for some reason, he was a bit nervous about it. But, before he could really think about doing anything, Henry was back, a book and a box on his hands. He sat down again on the couch and laid his load on the table in front of them. 

 

"I don't know what grandpa Gold has told you about my dad, your brother, so maybe we should start there." 

 

"Baelfire? Father explained a few things, told me how they had both lived in the Enchanted Forest, why he took the Dark One's power, how my brother died. Mother filled a few blanks. I see what you mean, Father does get rather sad when my brother is mentioned."

 

"I'm glad they have both told you about my dad. Grandpa was really messed up after he died. Nobody saw how much until it was too late. I feel guilty, for not seeing it sooner, but not even Grandma Belle did. He is really good at keeping his feelings to himself, you know?"

 

Gideon nodded, it was something he and his father had in common, after all. "I know what happened after Baelfire was killed. Mother told me not long ago, Father explained a few things as well, especially about the dagger and what that meant to him, then."

 

"Yes, Zelena...I don't think I can ever forgive her, to be honest. Nobody listens to me because they still see me as a kid, but she shouldn't be free as if nothing had happened. She did a lot of damage to my family and yours, Uncle Gideon. Don't trust her." There was a steel edge in Henry’s voice,  too dark to belong to someone so young. Gideon decided that Henry could be trusted, and his shoulders relaxed a bit. He hadn't noticed he was stiff as a board since the conversation had started. 

 

"Never. After what Father told me, not even Mother is talking to her now, did you know?"

 

"No," Henry said surprised, "I thought Grandma Belle knew everything before now."

 

Gideon shook his head. "Not from what I saw. After Mother seemed so horrified and confused, Father asked me to leave, so he could talk to her. They were yelling a lot that night, but it was more indignation and hurt on Mother's part than anger. After that day they seemed closer, and Mother stopped being so civil to the others."

 

"I'm glad."

 

Gideon looked at Henry with surprise and a bit of suspicion.

 

"Don't get me wrong, I love my family, except Zelena, but they have not been a family to my grandparents. It was time for Grandma Belle to understand; she’s been kept in the dark long enough. The only reason he kept helping them was that of Grandma Belle, or my dad, or me."

 

 

"Have you told this to my parents?"

 

"No-"

 

"You should tell them,”Gideon interrupted. "Let them know you understand and support them."

 

"I will."

 

"Now, about my brother. Gods, this is still a bit weird. I kind of miss him, if that makes any sense. Just knowing that we could have gotten along, and never have that chance."

 

"I know what you mean. The book here is actually the story of my dad when he was a kid, his years in Neverland, his years with you dad. Everything until he met my mom Emma. After that, we have this box. He didn't have many personal things, but he had a few pictures and a notebook, and some objects that were valuable to him. He was a really brave man, my dad, really funny and smart. He didn't know about me until a couple of years ago, but as soon as he found out, he treated me like we had always been together, you know? it was a bit awkward at first, but he loved me just for being me, for being his son."

 

"You miss him."

 

"I do, more than anything. It was terrible what happened to him and I think your dad hasn't really healed from that yet. It was worse for him."

 

"Mother told me he spent more than 300 hundred years looking for him."

 

"He did, never gave up. Grandpa might be many things,  but he loves his family and he is very protective of us."

 

"Henry...I don't know everything that happened, but, why do I get the feeling this is all news to you?" Gideon asked carefully. He could see Henry's eyes begin to water and the young man blinked away tears. Gideon was about to tell him to forget the question when Henry spoke. 

 

"Even after knowing he was my grandpa, I couldn't stop seeing the mask he presented to the world. I never cared enough, never got to know him. The only times that I tried was to get information out of him for my mom. It was never honest. It wasn't until recently that I started to talk to him, really talk to him and I realized so many things that I hadn't before. He explained a lot and apologized. I apologized as well." Henry’s voice had grown small, his eyes on the floor, his hands fidgeting t with the lid of the box. It amused Gideon a bit, the fidgeting. He had seen his father do that a lot.

 

Henry launched into stories and memories of  Neal, how he had taught Henry to fight with a sword after returning from Neverland, going for ice cream, burgers and hot chocolate at  Granny's, and the time they got to play Xbox at Grandpa Gold's house. There weren't many stories for Henry to share, which broke his heart in more ways than one, but Gideon seemed happy to hear about the man who should have been there and wasn't—a man who was brother, father, and son. 

 

When Henry's tears started to drop down his cheeks Gideon looked a bit panicked for a moment, before awkwardly patting him on the back. Henry choked out a laugh. "I'm sorry, it still gets me out of nowhere."

 

"Don't be. I think I get it. It's just, difficult, for me, to express myself."

 

"Yeah, grandpa Gold was like that at first. Still is, most of the time, except with Grandma Belle."

 

That made Gideon smile, he had seen his father just hug his mother for a long while when he thought they were alone. It was endearing. 

 

"Come on, it's getting late and we don't want to worry your parents."

 

With that, they left the house, with Gideon asking what exactly an Xbox was and what were Henry's favorite games. Time flew, and before Henry could explain what Dark Souls was, they were already in front of the pink mansion, with Gideon fumbling a bit with the keys.

 

"Still not used to this and Mother insists that Father and I don't use magic for everything." He explained a bit embarrassed, shooting Henry a smile. When the keys finally cooperated, he opened the door and both went in, going directly to the living room, Henry calling they were home. 

 

A few minutes later, while they were both waiting for the Xbox system to boot, the Golds came in, looking content and asking both of them how the day went. The boys spent the better part of half an hour telling the couple about their day, with Gideon explaining everything he learned to his parents.

 

For one bittersweet moment, both Belle and Rumple could imagine that Gideon was much younger, that they had raised him for all his years and that he was just coming home from school after learning all sorts of things. 

 

Gideon was a bit confused when out of nowhere his parents hugged him, but he didn't hesitate for long before embracing them both, a small smile adorning his handsome face. 

 

Not after long, the Golds left the boys to play. Henry had already turned on the console and was connecting the controls, explaining the which buttons to use. He set up Halo 3 and gave his uncle a basic run through of the console. Gideon seemed to be taking it all in, his brown eyes sparkling while taking on the knowledge. It took Henry about half an hour to get explain everything and get the game started, Gideon fascinated just moving his character, when he accidentally shot his gun on the floor he started a bit, but repeated the motion while moving one of the joysticks, making the gun move and taking aim before shooting. When the shot went in the direction he wanted, he let out a startled laugh before combining that with actually walking, which proved to be considerably more difficult when he moved the wrong button and started to shoot either at the sky or the floor, it seemed there was no in between. 

 

Henry was very polite for not laughing out loud. 

 

After another solid hour, when Gideon could shoot at approximately the target he was aiming for, they heard his parents approach them. Henry stopped the game and noted the time and the missed texts from Regina, wincing at the screen of the cellphone. "Did mom called you?"

 

"She did. We told her you were here, but she still wants you to call her when you can." Said his grandpa, a smile on his face. 

 

"We came down here to ask if you would like to have dinner with us," Belle said, giving him a warm smile.

 

"I would love that, thanks!"

 

Belle nodded and shot Rumple a look before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going towards the kitchen. She didn't really know what she was going to make since usually it was Rumple that cooked and she helped. It hadn't always been like that, especially at the beginning of their relationship, but her husband had discovered a love for cooking for his family in recent months, and Belle had readily stepped back after seeing his smile the first time he had cooked for Gideon and herself and their son had commented on how good the food tasted. 

 

But now she felt her two boys needed bonding time with young Henry. These last few months hadn't been easy, hell, their last couple of years hadn't been easy, but they had been an eye opener. Truthfully, now that Ruby was in the Enchanted Forest and Ariel was with her Eric, she didn't feel a connection here to anyone other than her husband and son. Most of the time she didn't know why they stayed. 

 

Well, she knew it was mostly Henry, and the safety of the known, but, Rumple and her didn't know it that would be enough in the long run. Especially if they decided to expand their little family. Not now, they still had a lot to heal and enjoy their time with their perfect boy, but she wanted to experience her pregnancy with her loving husband, how it should have been without so many interfering in-laws and enemies. 

 

Shaking her head to clear it from her dark thoughts, she focused on dinner again. It may not be enough to keep them here, but Rumple and Gideon did need to have some sort of relationship with their family. Gideon needed to get used to this world, but Rumple had posed the idea of leaving if another crazy enemy appeared before they were ready.

 

But seeing Gideon and Henry together, their heads bent over their games as they talked and laughed, made Belle wonder if leaving Storybrooke was the right idea. She peeked into the living room and there was Rumple watching his son and grandson, joy chasing the shadows away from his handsome face. Belle smiled to herself.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
